


When True Nature Calls

by Jaz_loveprizeforlife



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Verse, Possessive Asami Ryuichi, Possessive Behavior, Protective Asami Ryuichi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaz_loveprizeforlife/pseuds/Jaz_loveprizeforlife
Summary: Akihito (omega) is a young photographer trying to prove his worth and not be tied down to an alpha but what will he do when he caught the attention of an notorious crime lord alpha that will stop nothing to get his omega.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 27
Kudos: 314





	1. Plot

Alpha's, Beta, and Omegas all three have lived together freely and equally, or at least in the eyes of the law that's how it should be but in the eyes of society, not everything is as fair and/or equal as most people want it to believe. Alpha's rules almost everything that goes on with the world, they're the superior breed as some would call it controlling the world’s stocks, values, property, and laws; most leaders in this world are alphas. Next to them are Beta even though they're not as superior they have great respect and are treated as regular middle-class citizens as long as they stay in their place. As for Omegas they, unfortunately, are looked down upon as a lower breed as a society always felt they were only good for one thing and that is for reproduction. For a time omegas were just used for breeding more pups into the world and having no rights of any on what to do with their bodies as growing the population of alphas and betas was more important than any low life omega had to say.

Things finally started to change when omegas started to fight back and refuse to spread their legs to anyone causing an uproar between the three species and almost a civil war between alphas and omegas in which alphas started to kidnap omegas and forced them to breed but only for omega to rebel against them and even go as for as to take there'd own life so alphas wouldn't have they're way. Things needed to change immediately as alphas had to admit defeat as they needed omega more to bring life into the world as populations would never grow without them. So a treaty was made between all three species that equal rights will be put in as omegas will have the right to choose if they wish to breed and have more rights to their bodies alongside having equal rights to have an education and careers like the other species. And for a very long time, things have remained in peace or so it seems but even with the law said omega have rights as all the other species but they still get pulled to the side and ever given opportunities to grow for most omegas they rarely make it big or even get a regular job right after high school or college so it was best to believe it's better to marry a rich or/and strong alpha so they can be taken care of and security for the rest of their days. But some omegas still try to prove themselves worthy and show they can do anything an alpha or beta can do.

The same goes for a young 22-year-old photojournalist Takaba Akihito. Akihito was always stubborn ever since he was a teen he never let anyone or anything get the better of him, especially if they were an alpha. He never hated them but he never liked them either, ever since he found out he was an omega his parents warned him what life he could be expected out there in the world, that opportunities are rare for them. Akihito hated it as his parents made it sound like he was better off marrying an alpha then struggling and maybe they're right but Akihito was better than that and had a goal to prove to himself and his parent that if he can make something of himself so can any other omega if they try.

Akihito went to college and took various jobs in freelance photography. Of course, it wasn't easy, he was looked down on a lot mostly because he was a stubborn hotheaded unmated omega which is dangerous because if he goes into heat especially during the job who knows what could happen and no company wanted to be held responsible for it and it doesn't help that Akihito's passion in life is criminal photography. But the odds never stop Akihito from trying and eventually landed him a job at Top Tokyo Newsline newspapers and magazines, and his current boss accepted that as much as he getting annoyed with Akihito's stubbornness to listen to him and his warnings he had to admit he was good at what he does in getting all the right shots at the right time. In time Akihito's boss let him do as he pleases at his own risk as long as he keeps his heat under control which was never a problem with Akihito despite the repeated cycles his heat has never gone too overwhelming that he couldn't do his job and took supplements to always stay on the safe side.

Akihito parents always worry about him though and call to be sure he was okay and even tries to convince him from time to time to at least find his true alpha to settle down with but Akihito sighs and refuses as he doesn't want to be someone's housewife and be looked at for only his body and not for himself. He hated the idea of being someone's bed warmer but he can understand his parent’s worries as Akihito is getting older and an only child and they want grandpups soon and it's not like Akihito doesn't hate kids he loves kids and thought it would be nice to have pups of his own one day but he wants to do it at his own time when he is ready to settle down and not by someone else's influence. Right now all he wants to do is focus on his career with no distractions.

But one thing still lingers in his mind when his parents said "true alpha" his heard stories of soulmates between alphas and omegas when two scents mix as one they became this powerful aroma that becomes so addicting the alpha and omega are strongly bond together and could as well die if they don't have each other by their side. It sounds like a nice story but the story's like those rarely happens especially in this time and age Akihito though as he didn't think something like that can happen even to him. "It would be nice though, if I do have a true alpha out there I hope it is someone who respects me for who I am and not what I am," Akihito thought to himself as it would be rare to find such an alpha but he quickly ignores the thought as he knows better than believe in a myth such as true alpha. The only thing Akihito wants to focus on right now as he gets ready to work is himself and his career, "one day….one day I prove my strength and become the greatest photojournalist there is just you wait." Akihito said to himself as he leaves his apartment with his camera by his side ready to take on the world once again.

*

In the riches and busiest parts of Tokyo stands Asami Ryuichi a 35-year-old handsome alpha who even by name was known as one of the most powerful alphas of all of Japan. The Asami clan was the name that revolutionized the world and created Tokyo as it was today. For generations, they push for equal opportunities for all species and help build the world creating opportunities so they alphas, beta, and omega can live in harmony. For years the Asami clan was respected and honored for their selfless deeds and their giving back to the community attitudes but behind closed doors the Asami clan used this advantage to build their empire, taking control of the market industry, buy, sell, and own every known business from top luxury hotels to even the smallest candy shop as long as it was under there names and money grows nothing else matters, and stand above all the others alphas and/or other species in the world that dare try to over throne them.

And Asami Ryuichi was the one who stands tall above everyone, looking down from his 45-floor building window over Tokyo ready to conquer the world again and again. Everyone who knows him knows he was a hard-working businessman that built his empire from the ground up with his power and skills by day but anyone who works closely with him knows by night he was the most notorious crime lord there is ready to crush anyone or anything in his path to achieve his goal he was without a doubt was unstoppable.

But the past year Asami has grown tired of the same old thing, not that he doesn't like his job not at all but ever since he turned 35 his alpha instinct began to change in a different direction in need to find a mate he can settle down with. To be honest Asami never really cared to have a family or at least not when he was younger and starting in the world knowing the work he did was not suited in family life as he quickly put that idea to pause until he was ready but now as he gets older and wiser the need to have a mate and pups became stronger and stronger each day but Asami waited until he knew he was safe to pursue that life with no harm coming to his family, that all of Japan knew to never mess with an Asami. But finding a mate would be no easy fee, he wasn't just looking for any omega to mate and have pups with no he wanted someone who was suited for him and stay strong beside him one with pride and ambition, also yet caring and kind. Asami knew he was asking for a lot as he knew someone like that wouldn't be easy to find but Asami was a man that always gets his way and knew that his true omega was out there somewhere waited for his warmth upon him or her and Ryuichi would not stop until he finds his true mate.

"Asami-sama, the car is ready out front for you." Asami turned from the window to the voice of his assistant and long time friend Kirishima Kei speaking.

"Is everything ready?" Asami asked.

"Yes sir, everything is ready for tonight's meeting Souh and the other guards are already there waiting for you," Kirishima spoke. Asami nodded his head took his briefcase and headed out to meet a potential client from China at one of his famous clubs Sion, ready to get it over with and seal the deal but little did Asami know his life is about to take an unexpected turn when a certain cute little omega photographer crosses paths with him.


	2. The Night We Met part.1

"9:15 it's almost time," Akihito said to himself as he looks at his watch while waiting on top of the hotel building right next to a famous club where he awaits his target, Club Sion. His boss informed him he got sources believing that the manager of this club might be meeting Akihito's target, "Itsuo Ankoku" a shady criminal who just made bail, he was arrested the day before after evidence of drug trafficking have been linked to him, "or someone ratted him out after cheated off one of his clients," Akihito thought as he was kinda pissed a crook like him made bail so quickly but it's to be expected from all the blood money he made from his shady deals and Akihito is ready to gain more evidence to put this scum away for good. From what sources told him the manager of the club "Haruto Iwao" have been helping Itsuo with his dealing by sneaking it into the club to sell it off to high paying customers, that fact that those two have to hide it under the radar means the owner of this famous probably doesn't know. 

"The owner is probably an alpha who thinks he's untouchable" Akihito to himself as he didn't have time to worry about someone else's reputation, he's the only goal for tonight was getting the photos of Itsuo and the exchange he's probably going to do with the manager and hopefully the photos will be enough to put that bastard away for good. Akihito looked at his watch again and saw that it was almost 9:30 pm which means it was time to be ready. 

Akihito gets his camera ready as he waits for his target to arrive but as he takes a few snaps of the large crowd waiting by the entrance to get into the club Akihito notice a black limo pulling up in front of the club and several security guards coming up to block the crowd and making a pathway to the entrance. Akihito was kinda surprised as he didn't hear about any celebrity parties happening this week but then he saw the manager of the club run-up to the limo nervously and sweaty bullets like crazy and it finally hit Akihito, "This must be the owner!", he said to himself. 

Akihito quickly ready his camera pointing at the limo curious about whose this big-shot owner of this famous club was and maybe get a few snaps but at that moment when the driver opens the door and the dark figured step out Akihito gasp a little as the first thing he saw was beautiful and striking gold eyes he like a panther ready to hunt he never knew such a thing can exist before seeing the how tall, handsome, built the man was, "and YOUNG?" Akihito thought to himself surprised to see how young he looked and not like some old geezer as expected. 

Akihito took a few snaps before realizing something was wrong just as the wind blows in his direction Akihito smell a scent he never smells he froze at the moment admiring the scent he couldn't describe what it is but it smelt amazing and almost addictive next thing he knew his head started to feel fuzzy before he knew it his body immediately started to shake uncontrollably and his heart pound like crazy like if he couldn't breathe.

"What the hell!!! There’s just no way how is this happens now??" Akihito screamed to himself as he soon realizes what's gonna into him.

"WHAT NO NOT NOW!!" Akihito started to panic like crazy, "I'm in heat how is this happening now I took supplements….damn it this isn't good it feels like I'm on fire.." Akihito started to breathe heavily and quickly went into his bag where he kept his medication and swollen two more pills of supplements to calm his heat down. But as soon as he did the heat finally settled down but Akihito was confused, he's been in the heat before but this was different from all the other times. It was as if his body had a mind of it own and it was begging, when Akihito looks down at his pants he realized he was wet little which he became very embarrassed about it Akihito was usually more in control he didn't know what happen it just started when he smells that scent earlier its was brief but strong, "that scent….what was that...it can't be what I think it was.." 

Akihito was thinking to himself but stop in mid-thought when he heard something he looked down from the hotel building. He saw a bunch of security men coming to the hotel lucky the building wasn't very tall so he can see what's going on the ground from what he can see that seen to looking for something or someone one of them a man with glasses with looked up where Akihito was at and point where he was and yelled at his men, "get him and don't let him escape." 

Akihito immediately panics, "How the hell did they know I was up here!?? Forget that I need to get out of here before they find me." Akihito looked around knowing he can't go back using the stairway into the hotel but then notices the fire escape ladder on the side of the building and quickly went for it. Akihito was halfway down when he heard the men busting through the door in the roof, Akihito being scared of getting caught he looked down and saw a dumpster at the bottom of the ladder took a chance and jump down the rest of the way landing on the top of it luckily it was close so he wouldn't land in the trash but quickly made a dash of that ally and try to find a hiding place.

*  
Earlier 

Asami just pulled up to Club Sion he wanted to get this meeting over and done with, on a night like this he would gather relax at home with a bottle of whiskey and read his paper. Asami wasn't usually this gloomy but today he just wasn't in the mood but work had to be done. Kirishima who was the driver pulled up to the curb and exit out of the vehicle to open the door for his boss; once Asami steps out of the limo the wind blows hard, of course, it's fall season so it's expected but something happens right after that the moment Asami step forward he gasps, his eyes widened, and his body froze like lightning has stuck him, "what?" Asami said to himself but then noticed the scent that caught him by surprise, the scent was faint by divine like if he tasted the best wine in history Asami knew right at that moment what it was there was no mistaking it, "my omega is here". 

"Sir are you alright?" Asked Kirishima as he noticed his boss’s strange behavior. 

"I scent my omega is near Kirishima I need you to round up your men and find him immediately and bring this person to me," Asami demanded finally ready to meet his omega.

"There are many people here Asami-sama do you know exactly where the scent is coming from?" Kirishima asked.

Asami took a moment to smell the scent again but it started to faint quickly meeting the omega is far but not too far he can't detect where the omega could be. Asami looked around the crowd then looked up to the small hotel that was next to his building and saw a small figure on the roof hotel, he didn't know why that person was up there but it didn't matter Asami wanted his omega and he wanted him now. 

"Over there at that hotel Kirishima the scent lends there I believe he's the one on top of the building," Asami said.

Kirishima nodded and rounded up his men to capture the bosses omega. Asami would love to come along to find out who it is but he needed to finish up this meeting and be done with. Asami smirked with excitement as the night was getting better, "I can't wait to finally have you my little omega."


	3. The Night We Met Part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, first I want to say thank you all for the great comments and positive feedback as I hope it will help me continue my work, and second I want to say I'm sorry for the many grammars errors I made in the first two chapters I type the first two chapters on my phone because my laptop wasn't working at the moment but I finally got my laptop back and now I'm back in business. I also updated the first two chapters fixing a lot of the issues so hopefully, it will be a lot better to read from now on. Thank you all for your patience and I hope you all continue to like the story.

Akihito didn't know what he was thinking, it just happened so quickly but an opportunity happened to fall in front of him and he took it, now he's in Club Sion in disguise as a waiter. 

A few minutes earlier 

Akihito managed to escape from a few security guards that were chasing him but now he needed to hide as there were still a few guards outside the hotel and club waiting and looking for him. 

Now Akihito was a sitting duck behind the dumpster waiting for an escape, but as luck would have it Akihito notices a back entrance to the club opening and sees a man in a waiter's uniform coming out to dump the trash.

Akihito soon realized he was in the back of the club the door was open he just needed to sneak past the waiter, luckily the guy stops for a smoke break, and his back was turned away from the door Akihito took the opportunity and tippy-toe his way in without making any noise and went right in. Akihito knew it would be more trouble to be inside the club his boss would kill him if he knew that he snuck into a popular club like this without authorization but he needed to get away from the guards plus he still had a job to do and a target to catch he just have to try his best and not get caught.

Akihito went down the hall that led to a kitchen, luckily nobody was around yet and he also saw a closet at the end of the kitchen, Akihito quickly ran to it and his guess was correct that there were uniforms in it and went inside and changed into waiter clothes. "Yes, this is not how I plan it but I'll have better snaps if I'm closer to the target I just need to take a picture and get out fast," Akihito said to himself before leaving the closet and heading out to the main hall.

*  
"Asami, it's been awhile it's always a pleasure to see you and your happy face again," said sarcastically The Baishe Mafia leader in Hong Kong Liu Feilong (Beta).

"What is that you want this time Feilong, unfortunately, I can't stay long, I have more important matters I need to attend to," Asami said with an obvious annoying tone in his voice. Asami wants nothing more than to go back and find his omega.

Feilong got annoyed as well especially with Asami's tone but he shrugged it off and continued, "That's not exactly the right way you should do business don't you think? Anyway, I won't hold you up since it seems like you're in a hurry let's just make this meeting quick."

The two started to discuss their business and new trading deals that would benefit the both of them as he asks Asami permission to access one of his many warehouses but Feilong can tell Asami was not interested in what he had to say, "since this meeting is not going anywhere I guess we call it a night." Feilong said sarcastically once again.

"This meeting was not necessary this could've been done over email or phone you know. " Asami said back as he was just done with the whole meeting.

"You know it's better to discuss these things in person and I don't trust anyone to know about our discussions," Feilong said.

"Even so this meeting was not needed but if you need another use of one of my warehouses for your trades then fine so be it as long as it runs by me first got it now this is over," Asami said as he got up ready to leave the room.

"What's the rush? What exactly was so important that you had to cut this meeting short?" Feilong askes curious about what was bugging Asami so much.

"Let's just say something else has caught mine attention and I need to attend to it right away," Asami said as he turns his back to leave, "have a goodnight Feilong, any more details on the deal you can run it by Kirishima," Asami said as he walks out the room. 

Feilong sigh in annoyance, "damn that alpha he does gets on my nerves.

*  
Akihito took a tray of champagne glasses so he didn't look out of place as he walked around the room letting people grab a glass as he continues to not look out of place and also look for his target.

Akihito was getting annoyed though with hanging around with all these rich people and their big talk it was a real pain and wanted to get this over and done with. Akihito looked around to finally see the manager of the club Haruto having a conversation with a female customer, thankfully Akihito brought his smaller camera with him today and hides it in his sleeve, he decides to take a few pictures of the manager while nobody was looking. One of the guards approach the manager and whispers something in his ear. Haruto nodded excuses himself and started walking with the guard and headed upstairs.

The place is heavily secured, guards almost at every corner it would be difficult for Akihito to snoop around without raising suspicion, "I need to think of something….OH" suddenly he spotted a very drunk old man coming out if one of the bathrooms could barely stand on his legs as he was completely wasted. A light bulb hit Akihito as he finally saw a way to get upstairs and pass the guys. 

"Excuse me, sir, let me help," Akihito asked the old guy who didn't even bother to look up who was helping he just nodded. Akihito grabs the old man and approaches one of the guards that was standing by the stairway, "I'm sorry but this customer is heavily intoxicated and would need one of the restrooms to sober up." The guard just sigh and said, "fine, just make sure you get a name from his membership so we can charge him for the room" said the guard. Akihito just nodded and continued to drag the man upstairs until he was out of sight of any guard or anyone else. 

Akihito drops off the old drunk man in one of the rooms and left. He looked around and luckily nobody was still around so he continues to walk down the hall and wonder to himself where he should go now or how will he find Haruto. Just as he was about to turn the corner Akihito sees a metal door with the warning sign on it along with the label "security room do not enter" on it. Another light bulb struck him and knew theirs must be surveillance everywhere in this building and if he wanted to know where Haruto went he had to go in and check the cameras.

*  
Asami left the meeting in a hurry in hopes to finally meet his omega but to Asami displease Kirishima’s security team fails to retrieve what was his. Now he's in the room with just him Kirishima and Souh and both men are on edge knowing Asami is very angry his eyes glares at them as if it could kill them. 

"So you're telling me you failed to get my omega," said Asami in a very angry tone. 

"I'm sorry Asami-sama please forgive me, he left through the fire escape on the side of the building without notice but he couldn't have gone far, we have every guard around the building and has to pop up somewhere", Kirishima explains trying all he can to cool Asami's temper.

Asami just sighs, "just continue searching and Souh will assist you on your search in case." 

Kirishima just nodded in agreement and himself and Souh left the room, they know Asami can take care of himself as they don't want to disobey him after already upsetting him. 

Asami lite a cigarette in frustration as he was hoping for a better night 

*

Akihito cautiously went into the security room, luckily nobody was in there at the moment which Akihito thought was strange as there should've been at least one guard here but he knew he had to be quick before someone comes back. Akihito looked up at the cameras and looked around until he found what he was looking for Haruto in a luxury room with two guards with him and someone there with him, Akihito looked closely, and there he was Itsuo Ankoku sitting across from Haruto discussing something.

This surveillance is one of the best kinds out there as it is not only in the perfect picture but also comes with sound too. Akihito turns up the volume to find out what they could be talking about.

"We need to hurry this deal up Itsuo, unfortunately, I've gotten last-minute notice that Asami Ryuichi will be here doing his own business if we get caught by him we're for good," Haruto said. 

"You the one who asks to see me here so don't start complaining and be very careful how you talk to me, you're in mine debt Haruto so you need to worry less about Asami and more about our deal," said Itsuo.

Haruto sweat nervously, both Asami and Ankoku are very powerful men in the underground dealings Haruto would say he would be honored to work for both if it wasn't for the fact they despise each other. The Ankoku clan has always hated the Asami clan for centuries, mostly because the Asami clan was always praised for their power and respected for their influence on the world pretty much looked at as royalty while the Ankoku clan was looking down on because of their reputation to abuse their power to lie, cheat, and steal everything and anything that will give them wealth and power and also for the lack of humanity as they once kidnap omega to focus them to breed more pups into the Ankoku clan but because of the laws that were built thanks to the help of the Asami clan, it was illegal to focus an omega to bare children without consent and for that the Ankoku was looking down as the most disgusted clan to lay on this earth.

The fact that Haruto even allowed such a man to be in one of Asami's clan Haruto knew he was asking for something far worse than death. As the manager of the club takes a deep breath he began to speak again.

"Let's just get this over with what exactly do you need from me this time? I know you're already in a lot of trouble, you think it's wise for us to continue this deal?" Haruto asked.

"I'm not to worry about that right now I'm already paying a guy to get rid of the evidence, not to mention that man that ratted me out, he'll be taken care of soon enough. Now then let's get down to business unfortunately thanks to that rat I lose a lot of goods so I'm going to need to restock some supplies so I'm going to need to borrow some from one of your boss warehouses." Itsuo demand.

Haruto’s eyes widen in surprise and got up from his seat in anger, "Are you out of your mind!? If I do that and especially because of you who knows what Asami will do, this could even start a war if you go against him like this!" Haruto screams as he shakes in both fear and anger. 

"Not unless you do your job correctly you won't get caught and if you get me the goods your debt will be paid in full and I can finally get my business back and running plus I get finally get one over on that damn alpha Asami," Itsuo stated confidently.

Akihito is watching and hearing all this in surprise he knew Ankoku was a jerk but he never knew he was such a scumbag ripping off another dealer to gain his own and the fact Akihito just witness a confession from Itsuo right here in the camera he needs to get this back to the police quickly and let them know Itsuo's attention to get rid of evidence and get off a witness. Akihito took a few more pictures and took a copy of the memory card of the surveillance and ran out of the security room as quickly as he can.

*

Asami left his room and started walking around to get some air he's been under a lot of stress and he wants nothing more than to go home with his omega. Unfortunately, he didn't get a call from Kirishima which means they still haven't caught his fate pair which annoys and yet amazes Asami. He never in his life as far as he can remember let his target getaway, this might be the very first time he let something or rather someone he wanted gets away from him.

Asami can't help but smile as he had to admit he's already impressed with his omega. But just as Asami turn the corner he suddenly felt a soft blow to the chest, it wasn't hard enough to knock him down just only taken by surprise. 

But...it happens again the scent appear at the exact moment this starts stronger than ever this time it was like the scent of sweet honey, Asami never really like sweets but this sweet scent was so different smelt so delicious Asami would beg for more and that's when he looked down to find the source of that smell and there he was on the ground where he fell back from bumping into Asami. 

The first thing he saw was a thin and slender waist and body, bright golden hair, and as the boy moves his head to look up Asami was met with beautiful hazel eyes looking up at his and not to mention the boy is a real beauty almost like something from a fairy tale book, but Asami knew this was no fairy tale it was the real deal and it was right here in front of him ready to devour.

Asami smirk at that moment, grab the boy by his arm and picked him up quickly, and hold the boy tight to his chest as he spoke in his deep baritone voice, "I have you now my cute little omega".


End file.
